Avatar: The Second Generation
by SouthernWitch45
Summary: Ravi is just a normal Earthbender, living in a normal, small farming villiage with his two parents.. But that all changes when discovers something huge.. Ravi is the next Avatar.


((Hey guys. Sorry, I really have no inspiration for Rin's story at the moment. I've been super busy, too. Just started High School. You know how that is. But this story hit me like a bus. I've spent all morning researching and creating for this. And I'm ready to finally write it out. Please welcome the newest Avatar, Ravi.))

Korra's last stroke of air was met with a shrill cry from the newest life of Raava; the second Avatar in the second generation; the Earth Kingdom-born peace-maker.

He was born on a small farm in the middle of nowhere. Ravi, his name. His parents never expected their son to be the Avatar. Neither did the world.

Korra's death wasn't unexpected. With a life-long marriage to her old rival, Tahno, ((don't judge me. Tahnorra FTW.)) she has grown sick and weak. Raava was ready to move on to her next life in the new generation. It was still hard for her large family to get used to the silence. But they were ready.

**Spring, 260 ASC**

Ravi opened his eyes to a sun rising through the blinds of his single window. The boy realized that today was a very special day for him, indeed.

"Whoa.. I'm fourteen years old today. When did that happen?" he asked out-loud, laughing to himself. Ravi slipped on a pair of gray socks, pulling on a dusty, faded green long-sleeved shirt over his messy head, shoving himself into a brown, worn overall set. Slipping on some old work boots, the teenager opened his wooden door into the main room of his small home. His mother was standing next to their older-than-normal stove, cooking something in a chipped, rusted pan, while his father was seen out in the fields, working on their farm.

"Ravi, happy birthday, my son." She opened her arms, and he embraced her.

"Thank you mother. What's for breakfast?" She smiled, grinning in a fashion similar to his. His muddy eyes seemed to sparkle into her emerald ones.

She led him outside into the barn, with the ostrich-horses. "...Why don't you take Jung into town and find something? We're a little low on supplies... I'm sorry, sweetie." Ravi shrugged.

"It's fine," he mumbled, grabbing the old leather saddle hanging from the shelf, attaching it to the gentle animal, "ya, Jung," and flew off into the dusty morning.

Preferring to ride in the grass, as to not hurt his pet's feet, Ravi made his trip slow and steady, not rushing. He was secretly very angry that he had to do chores on his own birthday. It was their family tradition that one's birthday was met with great respect. Instead, it was like any other day.

"Jung, stay here," Ravi soothed, tying the rope to a post near a small market, run by a good friend of his parents.

The boy opened the jammed paper doors, feeling a cool breeze of air.

"Ravi," the old man cackled, "how're you? Happy birthday, boy. Check this out, Sato Industries put it in. They're going to get electricity for the entire town, too. Isn't that great?" Ravi simply nodded in response, picking up a few thing, leaving some copper pieces onto the old counter, and heading right back out into the dry heat.

"Ya, Jung." The animal went flying, as he had whipped the poor creature a tad bit too hard. Ravi spent the rest of the trip home trying to soothe him.

When the pair got back from their trek, a group of Dai Lee, from the looks of it, were standing in his yard. Ravi hopped off his horse, running towards them.

"Hey! Why are you on my farm?!" he shouted, taking a sudden stop when one tried to earth bend at him.

"We're taking your father in for.. A visit. He has some taxes to pay. Wouldn't want to defy the Earth King, do we?" Ravi gulped, a bead of sweat dripping from his dark hair, down to his even tan, then his hand, as he proceeded to wipe the salty prescience.

"No. You can't do that. We've been low on money, please, give us another week! I'll find another job, just please, leave him alone!"

The agent took a step forward, moving a rock to hit the boy. "NO!"

His eyes began to glow, and a swirl of air swarmed around him. Pieces of his native element joined the circle, as did the fire from the leaf-burning, and water from the well. "Leave him alone!" he spoke in three voices.

The agents backed up, unsure of what to do. "What do we do now?" one of the men asked.

"Doesn't matter!" the leader called out. "Let's just get out of here!" They disappeared under the earth. Ravi's state eventually calmed down, and he fell to his knees, drenched in sweat.

"..Ravi.." his parents whispered, kneeling to his side, "you... must be the Avatar.."


End file.
